


Are You Alone?

by Amarxlen



Series: Heaven in Hiding [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, In Public, Kinky little shits, Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexcapades, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Teasing, heaven in hiding, lots of shameless sex, semi-smutember, theres that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen
Summary: Just because you’re not with each other, doesn’t mean you can’t have fun together.





	Are You Alone?

_ Part 3 — Are You Alone? _

**_Are you in private?_ **

The text from his girlfriend comes through and he looks at the time — half an hour before she’s scheduled to leave work. 

_ Aren’t you supposed to be working?  _

Barely thirty seconds goes by after he hits send before his phone is chiming again. 

**_Got to go home early — I repeat, are you alone??_ **

He raises an eyebrow at her insistence, looking up and around the library. He’s not alone, but the area he likes to study in is tucked away in a corner of the library and the only other people around him are a couple with their heads bent low over their books, and a blond that’s fallen asleep at his table. Nobody’s paying any attention to him, so he looks back down and taps out  _ Yes.  _

He sets his phone back down on the table and taps the corner of his textbook a few times, trying to remember where he left off. Skimming over the lines, he can’t help but keep glancing at his phone in curiosity, especially since she’d been so adamant and now isn’t responding.

It takes a few minutes longer, but eventually his phone lights up again with a new text message. He reaches for it absentmindedly, having finally found where he left off and highlighting some of the text before looking at his phone. The notification shows a tiny thumbnail of a picture that he can’t make out clearly. Figuring it’s probably some meme she found he unlocks his phone, completely and utterly unprepared for what it actually is. 

His eyes immediately widen as he fumbles his phone in his hands and drops it directly onto the table with a loud clatter. His cheeks are burning as he retrieves it, trying to ignore that the couple have looked up at him, and even the sleeping boy is awake and glaring at him over his crossed arms. Giving them an apologetic look as he clutches the phone to his chest, he frantically starts trying to pack up all his things one handed. When that doesn’t work he shoves the phone into the back pocket of his jeans, and smashes his papers unceremoniously into his book before slamming the cover shut and scrabbling to get it inside his backpack. He leaves the zipper half open in his haste to flee away from prying eyes, but he can’t help grabbing his phone again even before he’s out of their line of sight. 

Hiding in the stacks of the rarely used biography section, he stares down at the darkened phone screen, looking so unassuming and not betraying anything of the contents of that photograph. A feeling is stirring low in his belly, and he knows it’s a bad idea but he unlocks his phone to see it again. 

He hisses lowly through his teeth, cursing her and her brazenness and  _ dear god _ . His curses dry up as quickly as his mouth does and his eyes rove over the photo greedily. 

It’s a mirror shot, he can just barely see the phone in her hand, because the focal point is somewhere much lower. She’s wearing a skirt, as she usually does when she has to work, and her legs are stretched out in front of her, slender and smooth, just beginning to sport a summer tan. That in and of itself wouldn’t have been anything for him to get flustered about, but she’d made sure when she took it that it would get him riled up. 

And boy, is it getting him riled up. 

The skirt is bunched up at her hips and her legs are spread to display the fabric of her panties. His pants are becoming uncomfortably tight, especially when he notices it — the dark spot that shows him just how  _ wet _ she is. 

“Fuck.”

The word is another hiss through barely parted lips. Right after he utters it dancing ellipses appear under the text, signaling that she is sending another message. He swallows thickly, wondering what she could be sending him now. 

This time it’s just a ribbon of text, but she knows exactly what this one sentence will do to him. 

**_I’ve been thinking about you all day._ **

He’s now completely hard, thinking about how he’s the one to make her feel like this, how just the thought of him has her soaking through her panties. He has to get home,  _ now _ . 

He turns to leave, catching sight of the time as he does and stopping short.

It’s rush hour. 

It’s rush hour at one of the busiest universities in the state and everybody is trying to get home: students, teachers, and businesspeople. With the traffic it takes him an extra fifteen minutes to get home, meaning that his total trip is now thirty minutes long. Not including the time it’s going to take him to walk across campus to the commuter lot… and adding in a little more time to hope his problem calms down, because he doesn’t particularly want to display his erection to the student body.  

Another picture comes through, and he should ignore it and just get home where he can ravish his beautiful girlfriend in peace. 

Little head screams,  _ OPEN IT _ . 

What else can he do but listen?

His thumb taps the home button and brings up his text messages, immediately bringing up the thread between him and Natsumi. 

The photo shows a view a little higher up, her white button up spread open to reveal the soft expanse of her stomach and the lacy black bra she’s wearing. When did she buy that? He’s so engrossed by the way her bra lifts up her breasts, the tops of them filling out over the fabric, that he almost doesn’t notice where her hand is. Following her arm down to her wrist and then to her hand he can see that her fingers have just started to creep beneath the waistline of her panties. 

His phone chimes again. 

**_Wish you were here._ **

God, so does he. 

He starts heading towards the entrance of the library, typing on his phone as he does so. 

_ I'm on my way. Be there in thirty.  _

He's just made it to the stairwell when he gets her reply. 

**_Not soon enough. Help me out?_ **

Riku freezes again. Is she seriously? She actually wants him to sext her? While he's stuck at school where anybody could walk in or overhear?

He stares at his phone, fierce mental debate waging. On the one hand, he knows exactly where there's a single person bathroom, and it even has a deadbolt lock. On the other hand, he's not sure what the punishment for getting caught would be, though he's fairly certain it would include suspension at the very least. Academic probation? He has no idea, because he's never been the type to get in trouble at school before. 

However, his girlfriend is really fucking hot.  

His thumbs hover over his phone, mind racing with thoughts too quickly for him to pin one down except for the fact that he's standing in a stairwell at school with a raging hard-on that he desperately needs to take care of. 

**_Riku?_ **

A sigh escapes him in a rush before he’s turning around to head back the way he came in search of privacy. 

_ If I was there those panties would already be on the floor.  _

His face turns red again as he types out the words and sends the message before he can second guess it. They’ve never sexted before and he’s not sure about any of this, except that if he  _ was _ there with her he absolutely would have her panties off. Just as he reaches the bathroom her reply comes through. 

**_What would you do to me?_ **

A little smirk starts on his lips and his dick throbs within his pants. This he can answer. He would tease her, putting his head between her thighs because he knows the anticipation of him doing something to her will only make her wetter. 

He closes the bathroom door behind him, wincing when it closes a little louder than he’d intended, the sound echoing in the bathroom. Shaking his head, he quickly flicks the lock and returns to staring at his phone. 

_ I can think of a few things I’d like to do between your legs.  _

He can imagine the way this would make her squirm clearly and he fumbles one-handed to undo the button of his jeans. 

**_I hope those things involve your tongue._ **

**_It drives me crazy when you use your tongue._ **

It drives him crazy too. It’s a little more difficult to text her back one handed, but he needs some relief,  _ something _ , so he reaches down and grips himself. With each message back and forth his self-consciousness is melting away, and now all he can think about is her, wondering what she’s doing to herself in lieu of him being there. 

_ Not yet. I like hearing you beg for it.  _

His eyebrow raises as an audio message comes through. He can’t press the play button quick enough and when the message starts playing he nearly drops his phone again. 

_ “Nngh, Riku, please.” _

Her voice is a breathy whine, and he can’t help but react, hand pumping faster and his moan echoing around him. The recording continues with a soft whimper. 

_ “I’m so  _ wet _. I want you inside me.” _

“Fuck.”

He stresses the single syllable, biting his bottom lip and throwing his head back. It’s getting harder for him to keep his attention divided between his phone and his ministrations. 

_ I bet you’re so tight. You feel so good around my dick.  _

**_Remember how you pinned me to the wall? And I couldn’t move?_ **

**_It makes me want to experiment. Would you like me all tied up? You could do whatever you wanted to me._ **

A strangled moan passes his lips at the thought of her, writhing and mewling under him while he ravishes her, unable to do anything but ride her waves of pleasure. 

_ Fuck Natsu _

**_You’d take good care of me wouldn’t you? Make me feel good_ **

His breathing is labored now and he barely has the presence of mind to keep his voice down as he moans. 

_ God yes _

**_I’d be helpless_ **

He groans at the thought, imagination eagerly supplying him with the shape of her, the way it would feel to have her arch her hips underneath him, trying to take him in deeper while she’s unable to do anything else with her hands tied above her head. 

**_Completely at your mercy_ **

Another voice message that he absentmindedly plays, and he’s so grateful he does. 

_ “Nngh, Riku, I’m—ahhhhh!” _

He can imagine the way she looks, swollen with need while her entire body arches and convulses with the force of her orgasm, those slender fingers pushing as far inside of her as they will go as her hand clamps down over her sensitive clit and—

Her cry and the image of her in his head sends him over the edge. He drops his phone with a loud clatter that echoes around him, almost forgetting to cup his free hand over his tip and keep his voice down as he comes,  _ hard _ . When he regains his senses it’s to find that he’s leaning heavily against the wall, breathing coming raggedly and echoing back at him. Before now he  _ never _ thought he’d be able to get off as hard as he just did without her right there in front of him. 

It takes a moment before he’s able to open his eyes, dimly realizing that his legs almost gave out, but at least he’d caught everything in his hands. He grimaces a bit, knowing that it’s not one of his proudest moments, but it was well worth it. He’s moving towards the sink when his phone starts ringing, the vibration causing it to skitter across the bathroom floor. The caller ID shows the photo he’d assigned to Natsumi, one he’d taken while she was asleep, with her hair tousled and fanning out around her and her lips slightly parted. 

His pace picks up to get to the sink faster, he lifts the handle with his wrist and hurriedly washes off his hands. By the time he’s finished though, the phone has stopped ringing, so he picks it up and calls her back, holding it between his shoulder and his ear as he pulls his pants back up. 

_ “Hey,” _ she answers shakily. 

He lets out a breathless laugh. 

“Hey.”

_ “We should do that more often.” _

He laughs again, grabbing his backpack from where he’d dropped it on the ground. 

“Should we?”

_ “Mmhmmmm.”  _

She sounds spent and satisfied and he wants nothing more than to be lying next to her, his body curled against hers and arms wrapped around her. But then he catches sight of his reflection in the mirror, cheeks flushed and eyes bright and he remembers something.

He pulls the phone away from his face to check the time. 

“I can think of something else we should do.”

_ “Hmm?” _

“Yeah. So you’ve got about twenty minutes to nap, and then we’re going to try something new.”

_ “Oh yeah?” _

“Yeah,” he says, smirking. 

_ “M’kay.” _

“I love you.”

_ “Mmm, love you too.” _

He hangs up the phone and begins the trek back to his car. Yeah, they’re definitely going to try something new tonight. 


End file.
